The present invention relates to a head-mounted display.
There is known a head-mounted display (HMD) that is mounted on the head of a user to be able to present images to the user via a display or the like placed in front of the eyes. In the HMD, display images are generally controlled according to press operations or the like on a button attached to the HMD or a dedicated input apparatus or the like connected to the HMD (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-070817